Damping arrangements relying on squeeze film damping have been applied in various technical areas over the years. For example squeeze film damping has been applied to damp unwanted vibrations in motors.
Within the field of vibration sensors damping of resonance peaks may be needed in order to prevent too high output signal levels at the resonance peak in that such output signal levels may overload the signal processing electronics.
It may be seen as an object of embodiments of the present invention to provide an arrangement for damping a resonance peak of a vibration or acceleration sensor.
It may be seen as a further object of embodiments of the present invention to provide a damping arrangement which does not influence the compliance of the vibration or acceleration sensor in a significant manner.